Jonathan Kent
Jonathan Kent as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Jonathan's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around him tend to change. Powers and Abilities Jonathan has no special abilities aside from his skills as a father. He does get powers from Jor-El to bring Clark home shortly after Lex Luthor's second wedding, but this leads to a weak heart that ends up killing him. Weaknesses Jonathan has a short fuse he slightly passed down to his son, and he also developed a weak heart during a short stint of having Kryptonian abilities that ended up killing him. History Conner Kent: Detective New Day When Conner was upset over wanting to kill Dr. Polaris for hurting Martha, Clark told him how Jonathan had explained to him that while he knew all about losing his temper, Clark couldn't afford to, adding Conner to that point, helping Conner brighten up after saving Martha. Conner Kent: Guardian New Day When Conner was upset over wanting to kill Dr. Polaris for hurting Martha, Clark told him how Jonathan had explained to him that while he knew all about losing his temper, Clark couldn't afford to, adding Conner to that point, helping Conner brighten up after saving Martha. Metropolis: Guardian Legends On the day of Clark and Lois' second attempt on a wedding, as Clark was at the aisle, waiting for Lois and Sam Lane to arrive, he looked over at Martha and pictured Jonathan sitting there happily with her. Prelude When Clark was confused about how to act as a father, he took Jor-El's advice and thought about Jonathan, picturing him easily thanks to their close relationship with him saying how no one is ever fully ready to become a parent and that the first time Clark will see his child's face, all his worry will fade away, easing Clark's mind. Lionel When Clark learned that his and Lois' son was growing at an accelerate rate due to his unique DNA mix, Clark got worried and worked up at the Fortress until he thought about Jonathan, picturing him telling Clark to calm down since he already had enough on his plate worrying about Omega City without worrying about something he had no control over. Conner Kent New Day When Conner was upset over wanting to kill Dr. Polaris for hurting Martha, Clark told him how Jonathan had explained to him that while he knew all about losing his temper, Clark couldn't afford to, adding Conner to that point, helping Conner brighten up after saving Martha. Metropolis Legends On the day of Clark and Lois' second attempt on a wedding, as Clark was at the aisle, waiting for Lois and Sam Lane to arrive, he looked over at Martha and pictured Jonathan sitting there happily with her. Prelude When Clark was confused about how to act as a father, he took Jor-El's advice and thought about Jonathan, picturing him easily thanks to their close relationship with him saying how no one is ever fully ready to become a parent and that the first time Clark will see his child's face, all his worry will fade away, easing Clark's mind. Lionel When Clark learned that his and Lois' son was growing at an accelerate rate due to his unique DNA mix, Clark got worried and worked up at the Fortress until he thought about Jonathan, picturing him telling Clark to calm down since he already had enough on his plate worrying about Omega City without worrying about something he had no control over. Doomsday Part 3 As Superman flew the released Doomsday into the atmosphere and shoved him back into the planet, he remembered Jonathan telling him how he'll touch the lives of many people as a symbol of peace and justice. After slamming Doomsday into the Earth and killing him, Superman stumbled and as he was helped to the hospital, he saw an image of Jonathan telling him that he's proud of him. Funeral During the funeral for Clark, Martha took Conner, Kara, Tess, Alex, Davis, Chloe, Lana, Lois, Bruce, and Oliver to where she and Jonathan found Clark during the 89 Meteor Shower, remembering how Kal-El walked up to her and Jonathan and how the two walked around trying to find the child's parents until they found the ship, with Jonathan unsure of what to tell people until Martha pointed out that they didn't find him. He found them. After the funeral, Martha watched a home movie of Jonathan riding the tractor with Clark, telling him to wave good-bye to Martha. Category:Conner Kent: Detective Category:Conner Kent: Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Category:Conner Kent Category:Metropolis Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Kents Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:6'